First Kiss
by Kittypride16
Summary: This is the first REAL date between Ash and Misty. This goes after Petalburg High chapter 5. So read that series first.


Okay this is my story to go between Petalburg High chapter 5... so you guys will know what happened between Ash and Misty, once they got rid of May, lol.

" So Ash, why couldn't we take May home?" Misty asked curiously as she folded her arms and buckled her seat belt. She began to get mad as Ash ignored her. " Ash, I am asking a question the least you can do is answer me she said frowning.

" Hold on Mist, do you want us to get hit ?" Ash asked as he put the car in reverse... all though he had been driving for about 8 months he still got really nervous with the whole backing up thing. As Ash finally got out of the parking lot, he turned to Misty. " So what were you saying?" He asked as he drove into the main city.

" I was just asking why May couldn't just ride with us, I mean I would have dropped her off from my house if you just didn't feel like wasting some of your gas." Misty said staring at him and back at the road as he cut someone off. " And can you stop doing that, people hate drivers like you Ash." Misty said holding her bag close to her chest.

" I know I could have dropped her off, but we have stuff to do." Ash said as he cut another person off grinning slightly afterwards.

" Ash, you are just doing that to annoy people... driving isn't like a game on your X Box." Misty said frowning at him and plans... what plans? How come I don't know about them." She said sighing at Ash, her frown getting deeper.

" I didn't tell you because it is a surprise. " Ash said smiling. " Now, let me run in really quickly and and get something and I will be right back.

" Ash?" Mrs.Ketchum calling from the kitchen. " You are home early, are you hungry?" Ash stopped at the top of the stairs, the food tempting him. He then over came this temptation and continued to run upstairs. He opened his drawer and took out 50 stuffed it in his pocket and got on the computer in his room and began to write an e-mail.

_**May, this is Ash, I am so sorry that **_

_**I couldn't take you home today, but **_

_**I wanted to spend some time with Misty, **_

_**so I decided to take her out to dinner tonight**_

_**at her favorite sushi restaurant. I promise you can **_

_**With us next time, and I am sorry you had to ride the**_

_**bus. I hope it wasn't h--. Write Misty when you get this,**_

_**so she can tell you how it was, so you can tell me. like**_

_**normal, bye. Hope it wasn't too bad.**_

_**P.S. I saw you and Drew together**_

_**Lol.**_

And with that Ash pressed the send button grabbed his hat and put Picachu on his shoulder and ran back down the stairs. " Bye mom, I am taking Misty to dinner, I will be back in a couple hours."

"Okay." His mom yelled form the living room couch. " Drive safely!" She added on as soon as the door shut.

"Okay, sorry Mist." Ash said as he jumped through the window of the car. " I came back as fast as I can." He said while throwing the ca into reverse. " I even turned down a sandwich she said grinning at the red head that was adjusting the air conditioning in his car.

" Hummm... " Misty said sarcastically. " Well at least I am worth more than a sandwich. Anyways, Ash you still haven't told me what you are up to." Misty asked staring at Ash as he continued to drive.

" Right here." He said with a smile as the pulled into " Yashuki's Sushi and Grill.".

" Are you serious Misty said as hearts appeared in her eyes." But then disappeared and swiftly as they had come replaced with tears. " Ash, I don't have any money."

" I know, that is why it was a surprise." Ash said as he opened Misty's side of the car, come on let's go, he said as they pretty much raced each other to the restaurant. Misty got everything she wanted and Ash paid for all of it. After they left it was about 7: 30 and Ash took Misty home.

" Thank you so much Ash." Misty said with a smile plastered across her face. " And for that I think I owe you." Misty said still smiling.

" Misty you don't have to pay--" Ash was cut off as Misty's lips pushed against his which he greeted happily. With that Misty ran out of the car blushing. " I will see you tomorrow Mist. " Ash managed to get out before the red head closed the door. And after that the both called it a night.

I welcome all comments and criticism. Thankx yall. Keep supporting me.


End file.
